


An Inconvenient Engagement

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash finds out about Josephine's engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconvenient Engagement

“Josie, you’re engaged?”

The ambassador uncharacteristically shifted uncomfortably, “Yes, Inquisitor.”

“And you don’t want to be?”

“No, Inquisitor.”

“Alright. Consider it fixed,” Cadash said as she cracked her knuckles.

“Oh Inquisitor, you don’t-” Josephine began.

Cadash cut Josephine off, “No one is getting married to anyone they don’t want to on my watch. I’ll fix it, don’t worry we shouldn’t need violence.”

Josie was slightly wide eyed as Cadash left the office. Cadash proceeded directly to her room and packed. She was taking care of this right away. Her family had tried to marry her off when she was young, it went badly for everyone involved.

Cadash decided not to take Blackwall. His crush on the ambassador could complicate things. Cole might be a good option. Honestly, the man Josie was betrothed to probably didn’t want to marry her either. Cole’s insight might be helpful. Solas would be bloody useless for this kind of job.

“So, Cole, Dorian, and Cassandra,” she muttered to herself.

Cadash smiled to herself. She’d just explain to the kid that this marriage wasn’t really worth the trouble. A guaranteed trade agreement was a much better, and safer, way to go. Besides, she could sweeten the deal a little with some Carta contacts. Perfect. This is the kind of deal done by lunchtime.

 


End file.
